Paramours
by Jackie713
Summary: Edward leaves Bella with Jasper while he goes hunting for the weekend with the rest of his family. Bella thinks nothing of this arrangement. But does Jasper have any plans? BXJ BXE Rated M for later chapters.
1. Goodbyes and Hello

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A.N. - This is my first fanfiction; so I would definitely appreciate some constructive criticism. Please Review!!**

I sat with Edward on his bed, thinking about this weekend. I really hated it when Edward left me. But this was a necessity, I knew it every time I looked into his onyx eyes. So while Edward went hunting this weekend with most of his family, I would stay with Jasper. Unlike Edward I trusted Jasper's control.

His velvet voice shattered my thoughts. "Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath teasing my skin. "Just about this weekend." His beautiful face turned pained. "I know I hate being away from you too. But don't worry, I'll be home soon. It's just three days. Plus Jasper will take good care of you." I put my hand on his cheek. "I know. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Edward, lets go!" Alice commanded from down stairs. With my hand still on his cheek, I looked into his eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. Come on, they're waiting." I started to get up, but before I could make sense of things Edward was on top of me, his face inches from mine. "You didn't think that you could get away that fast, did you?" He said seductively. Before I could answer him his lips were on mine. My lips responded, moving with his. He deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to keep us together, knowing that he would end it, just like he always did. He stiffened when my lips became more urgent. Knowing where this was going, he pulled away.

"Bella..." He said breathlessly. "You know we can't. I could hurt you." I frowned as he unwrapped my arms from his neck. "I don't think you would ever hurt me." I said in rebellion. "I would never purposely hurt you." He said softly. " And you know that." With that he got off me and stood next to the bed. "Come on, Bells." He held his hand out.

I sat up and took his hand. We walked hand and hand down the stairs. "About time Edward!" Alice complained. I laughed, it was funny to watch Alice when she was impatient. When we made it to the door I turned to Edward. He looked at me, his face full of worry. "I'll be home in three days. If you need anything just call me, ok? Jasper will take good care of you. Right Jasper?" I looked over to see Jasper next to Alice, his arm around her. He smiled. "Yes Edward, she will be perfectly fine with me." With that Edward took my face in his hands so I was looking at him. "I love you. I'll see you soon." He kissed me good-bye. Then he disappeared, with the rest of his family, running at vampire speed into the night.

I turned toward Jasper. He smiled shyly. " So, Jasper what do you want to do?" I smiled back.


	2. The Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Twilight but I don't. It all belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Hey guys, I decided to write some more cause of everybody who added it to their favorites and stuff. But please I'm begging you, please review. Trust me I need all the criticism I can get. I'll Try to make the next couple chapters bigger and better.**

It was weird being in the Cullen House without Edward or Alice by my side. It was probably Jaspers ability that mad me feel calm and relaxed as I sat on the couch next to him watching some T.V. Show I have never even heard of.

"You hungry Bella?" Jasper looked at me curiously.

"Now that you mentioned it, ya, I am." I replied suddenly starving.

"Edward said that Esme went to the store so there should be some food in there but before you go and cook yourself something, Emmett ordered you a pizza so you wouldn't hurt yourself the first night here." He laughed as Emmett would when he saw the expression on my face.

"Thanks Jasper, where did he leave it?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"On the stove." Jasper called after me.

Five minutes later I was back on the couch with two slices of pizza. I was on my second slice when Jasper spoke up.

"So Edward left a couple of movies for you, but he said that one of your favorite movies is Romeo and Juliet?" He asked smiling a little.

I blushed, thinking about the time when Edward and I watched it. When he said all of Romeo's lines to me. I snapped back to the present at the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Uh, Bella?" He asked nervously, as if he did something wrong.

"Ya its one of my favorites." I said. Putting down my empty plate.

"Want to watch it?"

"Ok, why not." I laughed. Jasper was so nervous, but why? I mean we are going to be siblings soon, so we better get used to each other.

Jasper put the movie in and sat back. He was all the way on the other side of the couch, and looked like he wasn't very comfortable. I focused my emotions to be relaxed and not nervous.

I know Jasper felt it because his eyes went from the T.V. Screen to my eyes immediately. I smiled, and he just stared at me, looking confused like I was telling him something that was not right.

I scooted over towards him, closing the distance between us. Till I was close enough to smell his potent scent rolling off his stone cold body. Looked up into his eyes.

"Jasper you have to get used to me being close, I'm not going to bite." I said smiling at my own joke.

Jasper shifted his weight and then settled down.

"I don't think you could do much damage biting my anyway..." He snickered.

The movie started and in a major attempt to make him feel like my brother, I put my head on his shoulder. Thats a sisterly thing to do right?

As soon as I did, I felt the weirdest shock I have ever experienced. It was like a puzzle piece that fit into the right puzzle. Almost like the way I felt with Edward...

**A.N. - Sorry guys another short chapter. I have been so busy lately and finding the right words is super hard. I'll try to put another chapter up later this week. Please keep reviewing. By the way have you seen that new clip for Twilight on MTV? If you haven't check it out, it is by far the best one yet!! **


	3. The Opportunity

**Disclaimer: I might own it in my dreams but in reality it belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N.- Sorry for not updating for a while. It was a combination of writers block and being busy with school. I know I promised longer chapters but I can't guarantee it. Hope you like this chapter, and remember keep giving me those reviews, they are very encouraging and helpful. Oh and by the way I think I'm going to start writing in perspectives, so I'll start with this chapter. Enjoy!**

_As soon as I did, I felt the weirdest shock I have ever experienced. It was like a puzzle piece that fit into the right puzzle. Almost like the way I felt with Edward..._

**Bella's POV**

... but he isn't Edward. Feeling this way about Jasper wasn't right... if only it was... NO! I love Edward, not Jasper.

I sat up and tried to move as far away from Jasper as I could, but something was holding me back.

**Jasper's POV**

Putting the DVD in the player I sat back on the couch, as far away from Bella as possible. I looked at her when she couldn't notice. God she is so beautiful, and her scent was amazing!

I can't imagine how much restraint Edward needs every time he is near her, every time he touches her fragile body, every time he kisses her...

I looked away, staring at the T.V. Screen blankly, thinking hard. Its not just her blood I crave, its her body too. I don't know how Edward can be with her for so long, with urges much more than mine and not take her the second he lays eyes on her!

These thoughts made me very uncomfortable, cause I knew she belonged to Edward, not me, and Alice was mine forever.

My thoughts were interrupted by a strong wave of relaxing emotions from Bella. My eyes went straight to hers.

Why was she throwing this emotion at me? She smiled at me while I sat there confused. She scooted towards me till she was so close me that I was scared that I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore.

She looked up at me. "Jasper you have to get used to me being close, I'm not going to bite." She told me, smiling at her little joke.

I shifted my weight and then settled down a little knowing that she was right. Trying to make her feel comfortable, I snickered "I don't think you could do much damage biting my anyway..."

The movie started and to my surprise, she rested her head on my shoulder. Right after she did that I felt waves of lust and love rolling off of her. Then just as these feelings came they were replaced my denial.

She picked up her head and started to move away from me. I couldn't help it I gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait..." I breathed. She faced me, her eyes meeting mine.

"I-I-I'm sorry Jasper, I just wasn't expecting this..." She trailed off obviously strained by the waves of lust I was throwing at her.

"I know, I know, just stay with me." I pleaded. She looked at me torn.

"Jasper, you know I love Edward. I can tell that you have...feelings for me but, I can't." She looked like she was in pain.

"Bella..." I grazed her cheek, hoping to get her to lean toward doing what I want to do.

She closed her eyes at my touch. This gave me even more confidence for what I wanted to do.

With the same hand I placed it on the back of her head. She opened her eyes slowly still looking pain, then I felt it... a hint of lust rolling off her. Thats when I took my opportunity...

**A.N.- I know, I know I left you hanging there but I want you guys to keep reading, its going to get so much better I have so much in store for this story. Remember to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I rewrote this chapter like 5 times and I think I like where I'm going with this story and I hope you do too. So here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own it! **

**Jasper's POV**

The instant my stone cold lips met Bella's it sent waves of pleasure through me. I never felt this sensation before. Her lips were like the drug I craved but wasn't allowed to keep. With these feelings running through me I turned our gentle innocent kiss into a kiss full of passion and lust.

With my tongue I begged for entrance into her mouth. When she finally let me in, I discovered every part of her mouth, memorizing it at the same time. Her tongue finally fought back, coming to life, trying to get into my mouth.

I finally surrendered, and let her in. She gently explored my mouth, avoiding my teeth, knowing what they can do and will do.

Eventually she broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Jasper..." When she said my name I melted. I felt the lust rolling off of her.

"Its ok Bella, I wont hurt you." I stroked her cheek gently, trying to coax her to keep going.

She looked at me long in the eyes, as if she was searching for something. Then her eyes started to fill up with tears. Suddenly she stood up and was running up stairs with her hands in her face.

I sat there for a minute trying to process what just occurred. Thats when I heard the front door open.

**Bella's POV**

Running up the stairs I wondered what Edward would do to Jasper if he knew what just happened between us. Man, how could I have been so stupid, so... vulnerable. I was just about to open the door to Edward's room, I heard the front door open and close.

"Bella? Jasper?" Edward's velvet voice echoed off the walls of the Cullen's huge house. Oh crap! I wiped my face trying to cleanse myself of my tears. Knowing that it wouldn't help I called to Edward to keep him from worrying. " I'm up here." I choked out. Oh god how could I have done this to Edward

! I put my head on the door to Edward's room and closed my eyes waiting for my angel to find me.

" Bella?" His soft voice came from behind me, full of worry.

"Yes?" I barely whispered. He put his perfect hand on my shoulder and spun me gently around so I was facing him.

"Bella, whats wrong? What happened?" He asked me, pulling my chin up so he could see my eyes.

"Nothings wrong." I quietly lied.

"Somethings wrong, stop lying."

"... it was the movie, Jasper and I were watching Romeo and Juliet." I hiccuped, it wasn't a total lie.

He eyed me suspiciously, then softened his worried look. Wiping the stray tear from my face. "I just came back for my cell phone, I was half way to California when I realized it. I couldn't be without it, it would have drove me nuts not haveing a way to get a hold of you. Plus I wanted to see you again, I hate being away from you for any amount of time." As he told me this he stroked my cheek ever so lightly.

He stared at me for a moment longer, then pulled me into his room to get his phone. I sat on his be while he looked.

For a moment my thoughts drifted to Jasper, I wondered what he was thinking and what he was doing. I hoped that he didn't feel anything when we kissed cause it was like kissing my brother for me. Or at least I thought it was...

Once again Edward shattered my thoughts. "Found it." He said sounding relieved.

Putting his arm around me he lead me down stairs. When we finally made it down stairs, he kissed me so passionately I couln't think straight. I hated the power he had over me.

"I have to catch up with the others but I will be back in two days. Jasper is upstairs in his room if you need him." His lips brushed mine for a split second then he was gone.

I sighed. Now what am I supposed to do? I don't think I could handle seeing Jasper right now. I might as well watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

After the movie I found my way up to Edwards room, crying the whole way. Deciding that I needed to wash away the tears, I stripped and made my way to the shower. I turned the shower to hot and stepped in.

By the time I came out of the shower I was red and pink from the hot water all over my body. I sighed, wraped a towel around my body and went back into the bedroom. I found one of the sets of Pajamas Alice left out for me on the couch. I slipped it on absently. Amazingly I found my way to the big bed in the room and slid between the sheets. I laid there and slipped into sub-consciousness.

**A.N.- Hope you liked it. The ending really sucked, in my opinion. But I want to know what you think. You know what you want to do, Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Hey guys, I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter, and I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever. This one might get boring in the beginning and good at the end... so we will see. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine... :(**

**Jasper's POV**

I waited till Edward left before I let the thought of Bella creep back into my mind. Even that little thought of her made me crazy.

I always new that I had a connection with her. From the second Edward brought her home. And now I think she realizes the connection we have.

I have two more days to make her fall for me and forget Edward. This is going to be hard but I think I can handle it. I'll start in the morning.

**Bella's POV**

I surprisingly woke up nightmarefree. I thought for sure I would have some sort of guilty nightmare. Getting out of bed, I stripped, changed clothes and went down stairs.

"Jasper?" I yelled knowing that he would hear me even if I whispered. A moment later he was by my side.

"Yes Bella?" He said.

"Oh I was just wondering where you were, and if you have anything to eat?" I asked shyly.

" Ya, we should have some cereal, Edward said that you would ask for some, so Esme went out and got some. And to answer your other question, I was upstairs in my room." He smiled and lead me to the kitchen.

"Cheerios or Apple Jacks?" He asked me, presenting the boxes in front of me.

"Apple Jacks, please." I replied, grabbing the box he held out.

Taking my first bite, I notice Jasper sitting across from me and staring intently.

I stopped chewing. "What?" I was suddenly very self-conscious.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what you wanted to do today?" He asked, snapping out of the trance he was in.

" I kinda just wanted to hang out and read today." I told him, not knowing his intentions.

"Oh ok..." He looked as if he was expecting me to say something else. Ignoring his response I continued with my breakfast.

* * *

Later that night I was in Edward's room reading my old, beat up Wuthering Heights. I loved this time of day, Twilight. It's the most beautiful transition to darkness that I have ever witnessed.

I was looking out the window when I heard a light knock. Unable to tear my eyes away from the beautiful scene, I heard the door open.

"Bella?" I heard a smooth voice come from the direction of the door.

I sighed, I knew it was Jasper but I was hoping that it was Edward. I hate it when he leaves me like this, but it was a necessity, and I knew it.

"Bella?" Jasper was right behind me now. I turned around this time and just stared at him.

"I have to tell you something..." He looked very troubled. I can feel the waves of nervousness pulsing off him.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked cautiously not knowing if I wanted to know.

"When we kissed last night..." He trailed off as I closed my eyes, feeling the guilt overcome me.

Why did he have to bring this up? I hate myself for kissing him it was and is probably the biggest mistake of my life.

Jasper looked a me like I had just stabbed him in the back as my feelings reached him. I quickly controlled myself.

"Ya... what about it?" I asked trying to be casual.

"Well, Bella, when we kissed last night..." Jasper looked as if he was struggling with what he was trying to tell me.

"... I felt something that I kinda always knew was there..." He crept closer to me. Oh no! He felt something. What am I going to do?

"...and I don't want to lose it, now that I have it." With those final words Jasper pulled my hips to his.

Then in vampire speed his lips were on mine, moving urgently as if a drug addict getting a drug for the first time in months. I stood there in shock, my lips unmoving against his frantic ones. I finally snapped out of my shock and tried to push Jasper away from me, but he clung to me so I couldn't move.

I stood there paralyzed, wondering what I could do to get Jasper off me. His tongue grazed my lips begging entrance. The only way he is going to get off me is if I kiss him back.

With the thought of him getting off of me I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. Moving my lips with his, I felt him smile in reaction.

My mind was racing with thoughts about Edward. Just imagine Jasper as Edward, I told myself.

After, what seemed like an eternity Jasper stopped. While I gasped for breath Jasper smiled.

"I know, I take your breath away." He joked, smiling. I glared at him and with one swift movement I slapped him across the face.

A.N.- Once again sorry for the long wait but since school is out tomorrow I will be able to hopefully write a little bit more. Please keep reviewing.

Jackie


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hey guys I'm loving the reviews, the reactions to that last chapter were great. I hope you like this chapter just as much. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, only in a parallel universe.**

**Bella's POV**

I don't think I will ever learn. Slapping or punching werewolves and vampires is not very affective. I ended up not breaking my hand, Jasper moved his face away from my hand at vampire speed.

So I ended up running out of the room, crying. I hated crying, it made me feel weak, even when the tears I shed are full of anger and guilt.

I wish Edward would come home today but he is coming home tomorrow morning, which to me is an eternity. Especially with Jasper's feelings for me being thrown out there as they were.

It's getting late and I really don't feel like crashing on the couch in the living room tonight. Sighing I heaved myself off the couch.

I hope Jasper is still not in Edward's room. I don't know if I could handle talking or seeing him right now.

I got to the door of Edward's room, and taking a deep breath I opened the door. I sighed as I saw the room was empty.

One less thing I have to worry about, at the moment. I walked over to the couch with my bag of clothes. Rummaging around for a while I decided that I was just going to wear a huge t-shirt to bed.

After I changed and had my human moment, I drowsily found my way between the sheets of Edward's bed. Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

It was the middle of the night when I felt his icy arms wrap around my waist. I smiled contently at his touch.

I couldn't sleep anymore, I missed him so much. With my eyes still closed I turned towards him.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I love you Bella." A velvet voice that was familiar yet not, replied softly.

I opened my eyes to see not Edward but Jasper, holding me, and smiling.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, trying to shove him off of me.

He smiled "I told you Bella, I love you, and even if you don't love me back right now, you will..." He trailed off as he pulled me closer.

**A.N.- Another short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. Please review and I want to know what you think is going to happen next. **


	7. Author's Note! Important Please read!

**A.N.- Hey Guys I'm so so sorry for not updating in forever (and I know I'm not supposed to put Author's Notes as chapters, but you have the right to know things). My life has been a huge mess, and on top of that I have no idea what to do with this story. So I am asking you for your opinion. Email me giving me some of your ideas of where you want to see this story go. I want to know from the people! So here is my email address: . If I see something I like then I will email you back and tell you. If not I will still email you back. Hopefully this will give everyone and myself a great story. I also wanted to tell you guys thank you so much for the reviews and alerts even when I didn't update in a long time. Ok, enough of my babbling and on with the emails! **

** -Jackie **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Hey guys, once again sorry for the long wait. I really want to thank the most awesome person ever! ( I know bad grammar, but I wanted to get the point across.) Twilightfan0195! She helped me soo much with my writers block and told me that she loved my original plot. So once again thank you! Now on with the story, and remember keep on reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- Only in my dreams.**

** Bella's POV**

The second he pulled me closer I knew something bad was going to happen. I don't know why he was doing this to me. That kiss had no meaning what so ever... in my mind it made me love Edward more than ever... or at least I thought so...

But what Jasper was doing now is ridiculous! What does he think is going to happen? I can't wait for Edward to come home, so this madness will end now.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered.

"Will you please get off me Jasper?" I asked softly, trying to not to hurt his feelings.

"Why? I love you." Oh god! He loves me! What am I going to say? What am I going to do?

"...I love you too but not in that way, you are almost my brother-in-law! And you know how I feel about Edward!" I said gently. "And what about Alice? She's your soul mate..."

"Feelings can change Bella. I would know, I can feel almost every emotion someone can feel." As he told me this he was lightly stroking my cheek.

"Well my feelings won't change." I whispered harshly. Jasper stopped stroking my cheek but kept his hand there.

"Bella you have no idea how much I love you! Someday you will feel the same way about me."

He said.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I struggled to choke out. Thinking that he might be right.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." He said unmoving.

I struggled some more in his arms, trying to break free.

Trying with all my might I figured out a way to get out of Jasper's hold.

"Um, Jasper?"

"Yes?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I need a human minute. Could you please let me go?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"... sure sure." He said after a moment of consideration. When his arms untangled around me I didn't want him to let go.

No what was I thinking?! I didn't want Jasper, I want Edward. But Edward never gives in, Jasper might... Oh my god, what was I thinking!!

With that thought still in my mind, I ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. Even though Jasper could easily break the door down.

With my back to the door, I slid the the floor. What am I going to do? I have two of the Cullens in love with me at the same time. How is that possible? Especially for me.

I buried my face in my hands. I love Edward not Jasper. Jasper belongs with Alice and Edward belongs to me.

I should wait in here till Edward comes back in a couple of hours. Hopefully Jasper stays out there and forgets about me.

About 15 minutes of sitting on the floor I hear a knock on the door. "Bella? Are you Ok? You have been in there for a long time, and your emotions are everywhere."

"Ya, I'm fine." I choked out.

"Ok..." Jasper said sounding reluctant to leave me alone.

I sighed with relief. Letting my eyes get heavy.

--

About an hour later Jasper was back at the door.

"Bella?" He asked, softly through the door.

Oh god, he's back. I sat there in silence hoping that he would think I'm still asleep and that I didn't hear him.

He didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and tried to sleep some more... Thats when I heard the window creak open.

"Edward?" I mumbled groggily.

I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist and lift me up so I was standing on my feet.

I quickly opened my eyes. It wasn't my Edward in front of me but Jasper. My eyes widened in shock when he pinned my hands above my head.

"Jasper?" I whispered. "What are you doing?!"

He leaned toward me to whisper in my ear. "I love you, Bella and I want to show you what I can offer you that Edward refuses to."

He started trailing kisses from my ear to my jaw line. I whimpered not knowing if it was because I was really scared or if it was from the pleasure my body was getting.

Jasper paused and pulled back. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, tears clouding my vision.

"Don't be afraid Bella." Jasper said, sounding as if he was my long time lover.

With that, he released my hands so he could rip my big t-shirt off, then my bra and under ware.

I tried to cover myself up with my hands. Jasper just smiled. "Why do you hide yourself from me?"

I sobbed in response. Why was he doing this?

I watched him strip down until he was naked. He took a deep breath, as if he was gathering himself, then approached me.

I collapsed on the floor and curled into a fetal position, knowing that it wouldn't help.

Jasper sighed and grabbed my hips, pinning me against the wall again.

"I love you Bella." He said as he entered me. I cried in pain, that was when the darkness took over.

**A.N.- Ok you Jasper fans are probably really upset ( I didn't like writing Jasper like this) , and I'm sorry but you will like the rest of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Hey guys my sincerest apologies, my computer crashed a while back and I never got it running again. So I had to wait for Christmas for a new one. Once again my deepest apologies, and enjoy.**

Jasper's POV

What have I done. I scolded myself as I laid Bella back on Edward's bed. I will never forgive myself. Never.

I hurt her, and for my own pleasure. How could I? I'll never touch her like that ever again.

Bella's POV

I woke with a start, gasping like the wind was knocked out of me. I sat up to find myself in Edward's bed again. I have never felt so… great.

Then it hit me, Edward was coming home today! I quickly got out of bed to get ready.

When I got to the bathroom it all came back to me. His touch, his urgency, his passion. Overwhelmed by memory, I went to find him.

"Jasper?" I yelled, knowing that even if I whispered his name he would hear me. "Jasper?" I kept yelling.

I looked everywhere in the house except Alice and Jasper's room.

When I got to the wooden door I paused. I pondered what I was going to say to him. I can't just tell him that I knew what he did to me, or could I? No, absolutely not! But I should, and I should tell him exactly how I felt.

I took a deep breath, as if to ease the emotions that flooded me. Closing my eyes I knocked on the door. After a moment of silence I heard a deep unneeded sigh from behind the door, then the door opened. I unconsciously smiled.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned me softly. His eyes looking at me warily.

"Um, could I come in? I need to talk to you." I asked quietly.

He nodded solemnly, opening the door wider.

I walked in, looking around the room for a place for us to sit and talk. But the only place for us to sit was Jasper and Alice's bed. I blushed involuntarily and sat down on the bed.

I cleared my throat, and gestured next to me on the bed for him to sit. Jasper once again eyed me warily but sat down slowly as if he was trying not to startle me.

I turned myself toward Jasper.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called your name?"

" I-I dunno, I didn't think you would want to talk to me or see me."

"Is that why you are in here? To stay away from me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." He said solemnly .

"Anyway, I came in here to talk to you about something."

His eyes got wide. "I'm so sorry Bella! Forgive me! I didn't mean to. I was not myself last night. I'll never-"

I cut him off right there. "Jasper. You don't need to apologize. I was scared and confused last night. But now, I see what you were trying to tell me all a long," I scooted closer to him. " and I feel the same way now, I love you too."

And with that I leaned over and kissed him gently. After a few seconds, he finally responded, moving his ice cold lips against mine.

I sighed contently then pushed back." Last night, was interesting, but I felt amazing this morning. I don't know what we are going to tell Alice and Edward, but we better think of something. Cause I love you Jasper Hale, more than Edward. You make me feel better than anyone else."

He laughed softly taking my face in his hands. " You have nothing to worry about, love. We will figure it out."

Jasper released my face, after once more kiss and got to his feet. "But I think its time for the human to eat."

" I don't have to right now…" But as if to agree with Jasper, my stomach growled loudly. I sighed in defeat. "Maybe I could use some food."

Jasper smirked, then grabbed my hand , leading me to the kitchen.

**A.N.- hope you guys liked it, I hate myself for writing short chapters. I know I suck. Reviews please. I'll try to put another chapter up this week**.


End file.
